


sit still, look pretty

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Smutember 2020, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Remus is a tease but Sirius doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Smutember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Smutember 2020





	sit still, look pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read this [tumblr post](https://casualmaraudering.tumblr.com/post/625411060699185152/i-sadly-dont-see-that-trope-in-fics-that-often) about Remus gaining confidence as their relationship progresses and that's exactly how this fic came to be. I just love the idea of Remus becoming more confident with himself and his more sexual side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 3: Striptease

It was their anniversary and despite Remus’ best efforts, Sirius had planned an elaborate date for them.

But now Sirius sat on a chair in their bedroom, chest bare and hands tied around his back. And this definitely wasn’t part of  _ his  _ plan but it was exciting either way. 

A vinyl played in the background, the rest of the world around him silent. Remus had disappeared a few minutes ago and was yet to return. Sirius fidgeted with the satin band wrapped around his wrist. It wasn’t uncomfortable but he started to get bored and needed something to keep himself busy.

The door to the bedroom opened and Remus stepped in. He looked a little nervous at which Sirius raised an eyebrow.  “Are you alright, love?” he asked. 

Remus walked over to him with a soft smile and knelt down in front of him, hands placed on his thighs. “Yes. Sorry, I took so long. But now it’s time for your gift.”

Sirius’ eyes light up. “A gift?” He liked gifts. 

Remus chuckled and shook his head. “Now, you do exactly as I tell you, okay?”

Sirius nodded eagerly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Remus’ with an excited smile. 

Remus laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. “We’ll play a little game that I think you will enjoy. You will sit and watch me dance. If you come before I’m completely naked, you lose. If you don’t, I lose. Understood?” 

The sternness in Remus’ voice went straight to Sirius’ cock.

There was a confidence in his words that made Sirius’ stomach flip. Over the years, Remus had grown to be more confident with himself and with his more sexual side and Sirius was more than happy about it and very much ready to play along.

“Sirius, do you understand?” Sirius swallowed audibly and nodded. “Good,” Remus said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, and stood back up. Sirius leaned back, his eyes fixed on Remus’ lovely arse. 

Remus walked over to the record player, switching out the vinyl. A different melody filled the room now, and when Remus turned back around, Sirius’ heart skipped a beat.

Remus looked stunning. His soft honey curls fell into his freckled face and his eyes beamed with confidence and lust, dark and handsome.

He looked like sex. 

Sirius was so fucked. 

He swallowed hard as he watched even the smallest of Remus’ movements. 

The music was heavy with drums and electric guitars and Remus moved his hips in ways that made Sirius’ head spin. His cock twitched, pressing hard against the fabric of his skinny jeans, desperate to be touched. 

Remus had his hands placed in the pockets of his jeans, swaying his hips from side to side in sync with the music, his eyes locked to Sirius. 

And Sirius felt like he was on fire, Remus’ intense gaze setting his skin aflame, desire blooming in his gut.

Remus’ hands slowly moved up and over his side, pulling the fabric of his jumper up a little, exposing the golden skin and a trail of soft blonde hair. Sirius licked his lips, exactly knowing where that trail of hair would lead him. 

Remus dragged up the fabric some more until it was just above his navel, letting his hands sink back down, dragging his nails over bare skin.

Sirius involuntarily moaned.

Remus grinned and then pulled his jumper off completely, slowly letting it drop to the floor. His hips swayed back and forth, his hands were all over his skin, tracing scars and pinching his nipples, raking through his hair, his lips slightly parted, lost in the moment.

Sirius’ jaw dropped and an inhumane sound erupted from deep within his throat. His cock was painfully hard and despite his best efforts, he started to grind his hips up, desperately searching for some kind of friction.

Remus grinned, slowly making his way over to Sirius, turning around, circling his hips, his arse inches away from Sirius’ lap. “Fuck,” Sirius muttered under his breath.

He wanted to touch Remus, wanted to squeeze his arse and grind his desperate cock up against Remus. But he couldn’t and he shouldn’t. This was a game after all and he wanted to win, Sirius Black wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

A desperate sound rolled over his lips as Remus’ arse came closer, hips swaying to the beat of the music. 

Sirius had to fight the urge to rip the satin band off of his wrists.  “Fuck,” he said again, his voice hoarse. “You’re such a tease, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Remus chuckled, the sound dark and sexy and going straight to Sirius’ cock. “That’s the whole point, love,” he replied, his arse hovering inches above Sirius’ lap, hips moving from side to side, teasing.

Sirius couldn’t resist any longer. He thrust his hips up, desperate to meet Remus for sweet friction but Remus was gone again. Sirius groaned in frustration, slumping back against the chair.   
Remus’ face was close to his own now, Remus’ hot breath dancing across Sirius’ face, sending shivers down his spine.

His grey eyes fluttered shut, head leaning forward, expecting to feel Remus’ lips on his own but nothing happened. Remus chuckled again.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down caught Sirius’ attention and his eyes snapped back open. Remus stood between Sirius’ spread legs, slowly pulling down the fly of his pants, teasing the waistband down just below his hip bones.

A breath hitched in Sirius’ throat when he realized that Remus wasn’t wearing any underwear. He barely resisted the urge to lean forward and lick and kiss at the newly exposed skin. His chest heaved up and down heavily, his cock begging for attention. 

“Look at you,” Sirius slurred, his mind hazy, tongue feeling heavy inside his mouth.

Remus combed his fingers through his golden hair, slowly dragging them down his face, tracing over his parted lips and then wandering further down his neck and chest, his thumbs flicking over his hard nipples, a quiet moan slipping from his lips.

“Like what you see?” Remus purred, placing his long fingers underneath Sirius’ chin and tilting his head up lightly. 

Remus was bent over now, his lips hovering over Sirius’ own, their breaths meeting in the thin air between them, dancing.   
Sirius nodded, unable to form even a simple yes, the knot inside of his gut painfully tight.

And then their lips met in a violent crash and it was all Sirius needed to be pushed over the edge. Sirius could feel himself tense and shudder and go slack, his orgasm rolling in unexpectedly, sweeping him off of his feet and leaving him breathless.

Remus grinned. “Good boy,” he purred and stepped back. “Sit still, look pretty and enjoy the rest of the show.” Sirius slumped back on the chair, trying to catch his breath, eyes still fixed on Remus.

Remus pulled down his jeans some more, his hard cock springing free, the tip wet with precum. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft slowly, his eyes fluttering shut. His long lashes cast soft shadows across his cheeks, a shy crimson blush spreading across his nose. His hand started to move up and down his cock, his thumb flicking over the tip, moaning softly.

Sirius licked his lips, his cock springing right back into action.

“Do you touch yourself to the thought of me fucking you, Remus? Me pinning you against the wall, driving my cock inside of you and you taking it in like a good boy. You’re always so good for me, baby, so so good,” he teased, his eyes watching closely as Remus’ hips buckled and the blush on his face reddened. 

“Yes,” Remus replied quietly, biting his lip. “Come here, baby. Let me look at you,” Sirius rasped.

Remus stepped closer, his cock bouncing with every step. Sirius was face to face with Remus’ erection now, eagerly licking his lips. “You’ve been so good today, so dirty. My little slut.”

“Sirius,” Remus whimpered. His grip around his cock tightened, movements becoming rougher.

“What is it, baby? What do you want me to do? Want me to keep talking, telling you all about how I love to fuck you, how much I love to make you scream? Or should I take you in my mouth, sucking you off? Gosh, I love your cock so much, Rem, it always tastes so good, fills my mouth up so well.”

Remus cried out. He was close, Sirius could tell.

He leaned forward a little, touched his lips to Remus’ leaking tip, opened his mouth and Remus slowly pushed inside. Sirius kept his eyes open, watching the lust dance across Remus’ face and his lips quiver, body shaking.

Remus fisted his hands in Sirius’ hair, thrusting his hips forward desperately, chasing after his own release. Sirius felt tears well up in his eyes but he didn’t dare to move, allowing Remus to take complete control over him, fucking his mouth with violent thrusts. His cock hit the back of Sirius’ throat and with a soft cry he came, his fingers twisting in Sirius’ hair, knees going weak.

Sirius swallowed it all up, eagerly licking Remus clean, kissing his softening cock. 

Remus tumbled to the floor, his skin glistened with sweat, golden locks sticking to his forehead, eyes heavy with post-orgasm bliss. 

“I don’t want to be a prick and ruin your moment but could you please untie me? I stopped feeling my arms like ten minutes ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💛
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌻
> 
> [my Wolfstar playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4NVxURL9IYwJT4w5Wp7Bvt?si=CEvGXiv5QtS2FmWFRgsZ6w)


End file.
